Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke / Ai no Gundan
from albums The Best! ~Updated Morning Musume~ and TBA' ---- '''Release Date' August 28, 2013 Genre J-Pop Format CD Single, CD+DVD Recorded 2013 Label Producer Tsunku ---- Morning Musume Singles Chronology ---- Previous: Brainstorming/Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai 53rd Single (2013)]] Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke/Ai no Gundan (わがまま 気のまま 愛のジョーク／愛の軍団; Selfishness, Mind's Condition, Love's Joke/ Army of Love), official english title being''' Selfish, Easy Going, Jokes of Love / "GUNDAN" Of The Love', is Morning Musume's 54th single. It was released on August 28, 2013 in 7 editions: 2 regular and 5 limited editions. The single ranked #1 in the weekly Oricon charts with 157,829 copies sold overall. This has become Morning Musume's best selling single since Koko ni Iruzee! (2002). It is also the third number one single in a row for the current group, which was previously achieved in 2001. Tracklist Regular Edition A #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke #Ai no Gundan #Bouya (坊や; ''Boy) - Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki, Iikubo Haruna, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Instrumental) #Ai no Gundan (Instrumental) Regular Edition B #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke #Ai no Gundan #Funwari Koibito Ichinensei (ふんわり恋人一年生; '' Gentle First Year Lover'') - Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Ishida Ayumi, Oda Sakura #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Instrumental) #Ai no Gundan (Instrumental) Limited Edition A CD #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke #Ai no Gundan #Makeru Ki Shinai Kon'ya no Shoubu (負ける気しない 今夜の勝負, I Don't Feel Like Losing, Tonight's A Battle) #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Instrumental) #Ai no Gundan (Instrumental) DVD #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Music Video) #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition B CD #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke #Ai no Gundan #Makeru Ki Shinai Kon'ya no Shoubu #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Instrumental) #Ai no Gundan (Instrumental) DVD #Ai no Gundan (Music Video) #Ai no Gundan (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition C CD #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke #Ai no Gundan #Makeru Ki Shinai Kon'ya no Shoubu #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Instrumental) #Ai no Gundan (Instrumental) DVD #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Close-up Ver.) #Ai no Gundan (Close-up Ver.) #Making of. Limited Edition D #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke #Ai no Gundan #Bouya - Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki, Iikubo Haruna, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Instrumental) #Ai no Gundan (Instrumental) Limited Edition E #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke #Ai no Gundan #Funwari Koibito Ichinensei - Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Ishida Ayumi, Oda Sakura #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Instrumental) #Ai no Gundan (Instrumental) Featured Members *6th Gen: Michishige Sayumi *9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon *10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka *11th Gen: Oda Sakura Concert Performances #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke #*Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Sorezore!~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ #Ai no Gundan #*Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Mazekoze!~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ #Makeru Ki Shinai Konya no Shoubu #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ #Funwari Koibito Ichinensei #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ #Bouya #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ Single Information ;Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke *Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru *Vocals: **Main Vocals: Sayashi Riho **Sub Vocals: Fukumura Mizuki, Oda Sakura **Minor Vocals: Michishige Sayumi, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki ;Ai no Gundan *Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru *Vocals: **Main Vocals: Sayashi Riho **Sub Vocals: Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki, Oda Sakura **Minor Vocals: Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki ;Bouya *Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru *Vocals: **Main Vocals : Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki, Sato Masaki **Sub Vocals: Iikubo Haruna, Kudo Haruka ;Funwari Koibito Ichinensei *Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: AKIRA *Rap Arrangement: U.M.E.D.Y. *Vocals: **Main Vocals: Sayashi Riho, Oda Sakura **Sub Vocals: Suzuki Kanon *Rappers: Ikuta Erina, Ishida Ayumi ;Makeru Ki Shinai Kon'ya no Shoubu *Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Egami Kotaro *Vocals: **Main Vocals: Sayashi Riho, Oda Sakura **Sub Vocals: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Kudo Haruka Promotions Release Events= *October 12, 2013: Osaka *October 19, 2013: Kanagawa |-|Television Performance= ;Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke *2013.08.23 Music Station *2013.08.30 Music Dragon *2013.09.10 Mezamashi Live 2013 *2013.09.12 Music Japan *2013.09.24 Oha Suta |-|Handshake Events & Photo Options= *September 14, 2013: Tokyo 1 **''Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke'' Group A: Michishige, Fukumura, Suzuki, Sato, Kudo **''Ai no Gundan'' Group A: Ikuta, Sayashi, Iikubo, Ishida, Oda *September 15, 2013: Tokyo 2 **''Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke'' Group B: Fukumura, Ikuta, Sayashi, Sato, Oda **''Ai no Gundan'' Group B: Michishige, Suzuki, Iikubo, Ishida, Kudo *September 23, 2013: Tokyo 3 **''Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke'' Group C: Michishige, Fukumura, Suzuki, Ishida, Oda **''Ai no Gundan'' Group C: Ikuta, Sayashi, Iikubo, Sato, Kudo *September 29, 2013: Osaka **''Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke'' Group A **''Ai no Gundan'' Group A *October 27, 2013: Aichi **''Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke'' Group B **''Ai no Gundan'' Group B Trivia *This is Michishige Sayumi's 5th single as leader. *This is the first Morning Musume single in over 10 years to not feature Tanaka Reina. *It is the second Double A-side single in a row. *Tsunku said in a tweet that this single seems "sick!". *The single was officially announced on July 17, 2013 in episode #24 of Hello! Station. *"Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke" is divided into two groups with an intense dance battle, while "Ai no Gundan" has a military-style dance, with the hand-salute formation pose. *This is the second single for which they used Japanese to English translations on their YouTube videos. *"Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke" MV on Morning Musume's official YouTube Channel, passed 1,000,000 views in 10 days. *"Ai no Gundan" MV on Morning Musume's official YouTube Channel passed 1,000,000 views. *This is the third single in a row to debut at #1 on the Oricon Daily and Weekly Charts. *With surpassing Shabondama's overall sales in the second week, this has become the best selling single for all members since joining Morning Musume. *This single achieved the groups goal of "triple good things", mentioned in the lyrics of "Brainstorming." Its meaning represented their goal of 3 consecutive weekly #1, which was previously achieved in 2001 with The☆Peace!, Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ and Souda! We're ALIVE. *It is one out of 19 Music Videos that have at least 1,000,000 views on Morning Musume's official youtube channel, with both Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke and Ai no Gundan having over 1,000,000 views. *Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke music video has 3 million views. *Ai no Gundan music video has at least 1.3 million views. *First single to surpass 150,000 copies sold since Shabondama. Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 158,495* Videos File:モーニング娘。 『わがまま 気のまま 愛のジョーク』(Morning Musume。 Selfish,easy going,Jokes of love ) (Dance Shot Ver.)|Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Dance Shot Ver.) File:モーニング娘。 『愛の軍団』(Morning Musume。 "GUNDAN" of the love ) (Dance Shot Ver.)|Ai no Gundan (Dance Shot Ver.) External Links *Official Website *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Tsunku's blog comment (translation) *Lyrics: Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke, Ai no Gundan, Bouya, Funwari Koibito Ichinensei, Makeru Ki Shinai Konya no Shoubu Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:9th Generation Singles In Category:2013 Singles Category:2013 DVDs Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:2013 Releases Category:10th Generation Singles In Category:10 Members Line-Up Category:Rumored Single Category:11th Generation Singles In Category:Double A-Side Single Category:Daily Number 1 Singles Category:Number 1 Singles Category:2013 Number 1 Singles Category:Gold Certification